Todo Controlado
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. —Tranquilo —asegura una vez más el castaño, guiñándole un ojo de manera divertida—. Ya lo tengo todo controlado. —Ante esa afirmación siente como el pulso se le acelera descontroladamente… otra vez. [Mitello].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Todo Controlado.

 **Personajes:** Donatello Hamato y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Mitello [Mikey x Donnie].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos-SemiGenderbend. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Semi-Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y románticas. Escenas subidas de tono [+16]; se recomienda discreción. Shōnen-Ai [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta** : Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Categoría:** Drama, Familiar, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2930.

 **Notas:** Ese momento donde quiero gritar a mitad de la madrugada:

" _La OTP… La OTP… ¡La OTP! ¡LA OTP! ¡LA OTP PERRAS! ¡LA O-TE-PE!_ _(_ _ノ_ _°Д°_ _)_ _ノ_ _"_

Pero sé que si hago eso me van a madrear como nunca. Σ(°△°|||) (U–.–)

Además… ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO **YAOI** **HARD**! (ノ°Д°)ノ

Por favor, no me lancen tomates… todavía :3

* * *

 **Summary:** —Tranquilo —asegura una vez más el castaño, guiñándole un ojo de manera divertida—. Ya lo tengo todo controlado. —Ante esa afirmación siente como el pulso se le acelera descontroladamente… otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Todo Controlado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Eh… D-Donnie… —habla tímidamente el muchacho rubio, mientras tiembla ligeramente en esa silla que lo mantiene cautivo de su libertad, y su hermano solo se dedica a mezclar despreocupadamente algunas sustancias en su mesa de experimentos—. ¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Por qué me atas así?

El mayor se da vuelta y lo mira con ojos inocentes detrás de las gafas que usa luego de su transformación humana.

—Oh, ¿te molesta? —pregunta sin más con naturalidad y curiosidad.

—¡Claro que me molesta! _Siento que me vas a hacer algo…_ —murmura temblando todavía más mientras unas lagrimitas se asoman por la comisura de sus bonitos ojos celestes.

—Oh, debiste decírmelo antes —afirma con una sonrisa tranquila el castaño, y acercándose a él le desata las manos y las piernas—. Lo siento por eso, es la última vez que usé a Casey como experimento salió huyendo. —Explica algo apenado y se rasca la nuca.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste para que haga eso?! —exclama espantado el menor. Donnie solo desvía la vista y silba como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—En fin, eso no importa —asegura el científico, dándose vuelta a agarrar algo de su mesa, y luego volver a acercarse al menor, a extenderle una botella con un extraño líquido brillante color rosa dentro—. ¿Podrías beberte esto?

Mikey examina cuidadosamente cada ángulo de la botella, buscando alguna cosa sospechosa **–aunque en realidad lo sospechoso era el líquido en sí–**. Al no hallar nada simplemente se encoge de hombros y agarra la botella para beberla, pero antes de hacerlo se detiene y mira al mayor.

—¿Qué hace esto? —pregunta con una mirada llena de sospecha.

—Oh, nada en especial. Solamente alterará tu cerebro un poco haciendo que este deje de producir tanta testosterona y comience a producir más estrógeno, y así pueda conocerse como lo que se conoce como "cambio genérico-sexual", tu cuerpo cambiará en ciertas áreas y terminarás por convertirte en algo que solo creerías posible en tus sueños —explica sabiamente con un gran brillo de ilusión en sus ojos—. Todo está controlado.

Mikey hace cara pensativa, aunque en realidad no ha entendido un carajo de lo que acababa de decir su hermano mayor. Pero algo rondaba en su mente, lo único que le interesaba saber en realidad.

—¿Me dolerá en estómago al beber esto? —pregunta inocentemente, y entonces un aura depresiva rodea a Donnie.

Eso comprobaba que realmente no lo escuchó ni entendió.

—… No.

Finalmente el menor sonríe aliviado y se bebe el contenido, y luego se lo pasa a su hermano. Espera un par de segundos, cuando comienza a sentir su cuerpo extraño. Cosquilleos en la cabeza y el estómago, que luego se extienden más y más abajo, hasta una parte que no hace falta mencionar. Y luego de que todas esas placenteras sensaciones dulces desaparecen mira hacia Donnie, quien sigue parado frente a él, pero con una mirada en blanco.

—¿Mm? Donnie, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunta, y nota que su voz sale extraña, demasiado fina y dulce. Se cubre la boca y se levanta de golpe—. ¿Por qué mi voz cambió? _¿Qué…?_

Y nota que su cuerpo también cambió. Es unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que antes, y sus piernas y hombros se sienten ligeros, aunque también nota un ligero bulto en el pecho.

Unos mechones de cabello de pronto obstruyen su vista. Algo confundido, ya que en realidad su cabello no era tan largo, los toma y examina. También se toca el rostro y lo siente más pequeño, luego baja al cuello, y finalmente al pecho, donde nota dos pequeños y extraños bultos.

Su cara pálida entonces pasa a ser un tomate totalmente maduro.

Mira hacia Donatello, quien sigue con los ojos en blancos, y lo agarra de su bonita bata blanca de laboratorio.

—¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —Grita con voz chillona y femenina. Pero Donnie sigue en otro mundo—. ¡Nunca me dijiste que me convertiría en una chica!

Entonces el mayor reacciona, y lo mira con decepción.

—Sí, expliqué esa parte.

—¡No lo hiciste en español! —Reclama molesto el rubio, y finalmente lo suelta y se cruza de brazos, inflando las mejillas rojas y desviando la vista—. ¿Esto tiene alguna forma de revertirse?

—Todavía no. —Niega seriamente el mayor, espantando a su hermano/hermana.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! —Grita escandalizado, pero luego de que Donatello le haga unas señas de que baje el tono de su voz, ella vuelve a inflar las mejillas de manzana moteada y mirar hacia otro lado—. Bien, bien. Pero lo tendrá, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, según mis cálculos, el efecto pasará en un rato —explica tranquilamente mientras lee unas notas que había escrito—. No es permanente, cálmate, y no grites.

— _Hmp_. En primer lugar, ¿para qué hiciste algo como esto? —pregunta curiosamente.

—Para no ver más chicos vestidos de chicas en la calle —afirma con una mirada deprimida y asqueada—. Realmente preferiría ver mujeres, antes que hombres sólo vestidos como tal.

—Realmente no te entiendo. —Dice sinceramente la muchacha, no entendiendo nada a lo que se refería el científico.

—Bueno, es mejor así —afirma aliviado, y entonces observa de arriba abajo a su nueva hermana temporal. Asiente con una sonrisa triunfal—. Síp. Cabe decir que eres excepcionalmente bella, Mikey. —Halaga con una sonrisa alegre.

Ante eso, el menor se sonroja de nuevo y aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Sí —afirma de la nada a un lado de él, espantándolo. Pero antes de que Mikey pueda reaccionar el científico la agarra de los brazos y la detiene de cualquier escape. La observa con cuidado—. Mira, de los pies a la cabeza, eres como una modelo —alega orgulloso—. Delgada y pequeña, de curvas dulces y un pecho casi plano —ante eso Mikey siente rabia pero a la vez una increíble vergüenza—; una nariz pequeña y fina, unas mejillas rojas y dulces, unos ojos grandes y claros y… —entonces mira sus labios, y se siente realmente embobado—… unos bonitos labios rosas, realmente… _realmente…_

Y se acerca lentamente, cada vez más. Y el menor no sabe ni qué hacer ya que no conoce ni mucho menos ha pasado por situaciones como esas antes. Sólo se queda quieto, casi temblando, sintiendo su cara arder cada vez más.

Hasta que finalmente pasa lo que nunca creyó que pasaría. Donnie choca labios con él, fundiéndose ambos en un beso tranquilo, realmente suave.

Y el rubio siente que se va a desmayar de la vergüenza, mientras miles de pensamientos confusos y que no presta siquiera atención rondan por su cabeza.

Y quiere salir corriendo y esconderse lo más pronto posible, pero no puede, es una chica, es débil y lo sabe **–lo nota–** , que no puede escapar gracias a que le sostienen ambos brazos con algo de fuerza.

Y cuando finalmente se separa, mira los ojos de su hermano, y su cara arde más y cree que en esos mismos momentos seguramente está echando humo por las orejas. Y puede jurar que jamás vio los ojos de Donatello tan brillantes como en esos momentos.

Y lo nota sonreír de una manera extraña, que la confunde.

—Está bien si eres una chica —afirma de la nada, confundiendo a la rubia. La estira un poco hasta hacerla chocar con su cuerpo, la sostiene de la cintura y la levanta. Instintivamente la menor rodea la cintura del chico con ambas piernas, y siente que puede morirse por no controlar sus acciones—. No hay problema, Mikey. Todo está controlado.

—¿Eh? —y la rubia no procesa del todo bien esas palabras. De pronto el científico ya la había sentado sobre una mesa y había vuelto a besarla, pero ya no más tranquilamente, sino de una manera más descontrolada.

Y el pobre de Mikey no sabe ni cómo reaccionar. No entiende nada.

Nota como su hermano saca algo de su bolsillo, un interruptor, y al tocarlo todas las puertas se cierran y se trancan automáticamente. Eso la deja con una sospecha irremediable.

Pero es entonces cuando deja eso de lado al sentir unas manos traviesas escabullirse debajo de su suéter naranja favorito, y no entiende.

—D-Donnie… —lo llama, curiosa, separándose y mirándolo con inocencia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y es entonces cuando la cordura del científico vuelve como una patada en la cara, haciéndolo notar sus acciones descontroladas y a la persona que estaba enfrente suyo.

 _«¿Qué mierdas se supone que hago?»._

El sonrojo cubre su rostro completo al reaccionar completamente, y no soporta la vergüenza y la mirada pura que le lanza su hermanito menor, y por ello desvía la mirada nerviosamente hacia algún lugar, y también separa sus manos del cuerpo femenino como si este fuera algún tipo de maldición.

—Y-yo… y-yo… —y no puede sino tartamudear como idiota, mientras su cerebro busca alguna excusa que no sea estúpida o malinterpretada—. Y-yo… p-perdón… lo siento tanto, Mikey. No estaba…

Empero antes de terminar la rubia le sonríe, y niega con la cabeza dulcemente, para luego rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos como muestra de seguridad y calma.

—No hay problema, en realidad me gusta —admite animadamente, dejando en blanco al científico—. Pero… ¿Será porque soy una chica? Bueno, eso no importa. —Deja de lado sus pensamientos y se acerca al rostro de Donnie, para besarlo una vez más.

Y así ambos vuelven a entrar en ese estado de éxtasis dulce y embriagante. El castaño toca con cuidado cada trozo de piel con delicadeza, notando la suavidad de esta, logrando colarse más allá de lo normal, hasta acariciar suavemente aquellos nuevos "regalos", que conformaban el cuerpo tan perfecto de su hermano/hermana.

Se apegaron más como si fuese necesario. No sabían si eran ellos o el lugar había subido de temperatura, pero las ropas ya comenzaban a molestar demasiado, despojándose de estas con el pasar de los segundos, hasta que ambas pieles chocaron unas con otras de manera deliciosa y sublime.

Y hasta que llegó la hora de probar _ciertas_ áreas realmente nuevas, como lo era el interior tan cálido al que se volvió adicto e científico en un par de minutos. Y ambos sucumbieron lentamente a la naturaleza, moviéndose en un vaivén casi salvaje pero a la vez precioso, delicioso.

Y cuando finalmente hubieron acabado por sufrir del orgasmo sintieron sus cuerpo casi desfallecer, pero derretirse de felicidad por dentro, algo que no se podría describir con palabras pero que estaban seguros había sido la mejor cosa de sus vidas.

—Se… sintió… excelente —afirma la menor con estrellas brillando en sus ojos, rodeando la cintura de su hermano mayor, mientras éste simplemente se dedica a sonreírle con calidez—. ¿Lo haremos otra vez? —interroga curioso y esperanzado.

—Em… Puede ser —contesta algo dubitativo Donnie, logrando que la rubia ponga un rostro de tristeza. Pero entonces ríe suavemente y junta su frente con la de ella—. Pero la próxima no serás una chica, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —Afirma sin más muy entusiasmada, y se separa de él para bajar al suelo y ponerse el suéter de nuevo. Aunque luego de procesarlo bien, queda confundida y en blanco—. Espera… ¿Khé?

Y de repente siente un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, dando a entender que ya había vuelto a su género original. Sonríe aliviado, hasta que siente cómo lo abrazan por atrás con cariño, pegando un cuerpo completo sobre él.

Comienza a temblar.

—La verdad, como chico eres más lindo —admite Donatello con tranquilidad, logrando sonrojar como tomate al menor—. Supongo que gracias a ti me gustan los chicos, Mikey.

—Eh… ¿Cómo?

—No importa. Ya lo tengo todo controlado.

* * *

Sus manos se entrelazaron dulcemente, y las apretaron con fuerza mientras sus bocas se unían con las contrarias y danzaban sus labios, llenándolos de calidez. Pronto una lengua intrusa embargó al menor de ellos, dejándolo confundido y algo aturdido, pero no soltó ninguna queja, solo se dejó llevar una vez más.

Pronto el mayor acercó más su cuerpo al suyo, cortando la estrecha brecha de intimidad. Y sentía algo palpitar allá abajo.

No era normal, claro que no. Pero, ¿quién ese mundo lo era? Así que simplemente continuaban con los besos y las caricias, y aunque no fuera una chica esa vez Donnie seguía acariciando cada parte de su piel, deleitándose con el calor de esta y disfrutando el saborearla tanto como pudiera. Y eso tampoco impedía que ambos se volvieran uno de vez en cuando, sobrepasando los límites de lo que cualquiera consideraría simple cordialidad.

Y no le molestaba. Según Donatello, todo estaba controlado, y se sentía bien.

Incluso él siempre había sido controlado, y no se quejaba.

Amaba esas sesiones donde ambos perdían el sentido y terminaban por sucumbir al placer de una forma u otra, alguna más vergonzosa que la otra pero que al final sólo los llenaba de calma y satisfacción.

Y es al final cuando se da cuenta de que Donnie lo quiere, no importando su género.

Aunque sospecha que es porque parece una chica, y eso… no le agrada del todo, aunque tampoco le parece un problema. Simplemente lo acepta.

Y el mayor siempre se dedica a decirle que siendo un chico es mucho mejor.

—Aliviador —afirma de repente Donatello, soltando un suspiro y poniéndose de nuevo los lentes. Mira hacia su hermano menor, quien está observando hacia el piso. Sonríe y acercándose le planta un beso en los labios que lo hace reaccionar, o más bien, lo deja en blanco pero mirando hacia él—. Todo controlado, pecoso.

* * *

El chico se escabulle silenciosamente, saliendo de su cuarto sin despertar a su adorada mascota. Camina por los pasillos de puntitas y pasa por el salón, donde Leo está durmiendo luego de desvelarse viendo una maratón de Héroes Espaciales. Y finalmente, se dirige al laboratorio, y cierra la puerta silenciosamente tras él.

Finalmente es cuando logra soltar un suspiro de alivio, y al darse vuelta, se encuentra cara a cara a centímetros con su hermano genio, quien lo mira con una sonrisa de lado.

—Así que viniste —afirma calmo pero sospechoso el mayor, y acorrala a Mikey contra la puerta—. ¿Continuamos, querido hermanito?

Ante esas palabras Mikey no puede hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse como tomate y mirar hacia cualquier lado mientras trata de hablar, pero no puede pronunciar ni una mierda.

Siempre le pasa lo mismo, aunque aquella vez fuera como la quinta que lo visita a medio de madrugada por cosas especiales.

—¡Ah! Es cierto —afirma de pronto el científico, separándose como si nada y sacando una botellita de su bolsillo y bebiéndola, así logrando cambiar su cuerpo—. Ahora los papeles se invierten. Pero no creas que por eso mi trato será diferente. Tranquilo —asegura una vez más el castaño, guiñándole un ojo de manera divertida—. Ya lo tengo todo controlado. —Ante esa afirmación siente como el pulso se le acelera descontroladamente… otra vez.

Pero Mikey ya no había escuchado absolutamente nada. Solamente se había quedado en blanco y babeando luego de ver la versión femenina de su hermano genio. Bueno… si le encantaba como hombre, lo amaba como mujer… si así se podría decir.

Así que antes de que Donnie preguntara por qué no la escuchaba, él ya se había lanzado a abrazarla y besarla desesperado, dejando sin aire al mayor.

Traviesamente dirige sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la muchacha, colándose hacia arriba, y logrando tocar con diversión los nuevos bultos tan suaves que poseía, haciendo sonrojar como tomate al mayor.

—Tú lo hiciste conmigo, ahora es mi turno. —Aclara una vez se hubo separado, para mirarla con ojos brillantes.

Y Donatello queda de piedra.

Esa noche no lo podría dominar como siempre, eso estaba claro.

 _«Esto… no está… controlado»._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Debo decir que con cada parte que escribía este one-shot me aguantaba las ganas de reírme como idiota :v_

 _Enserio que quería reírme, pero si lo hacía mi mamá iba a darme la putiza de mi vida y luego se encargaría de borrar lo que escribí :'v_

 _Rayos… Arriesgué mi vida y mi reputación por mis lectores, espero que al menos lo consideren :'''v_

 _Meh. No importa. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós!_

— _ **Melody.**_

 _ **PD: Ale, no te preocupes, ya estoy comenzando a escribir ese zukulemtho Raphanardo que me pediste**_ _ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_


End file.
